Of Books and Learning
by lewdness
Summary: Their relationship was strange, and Sora let them know that every chance he got. [RoxasRiku][Oneshot, post KH2]


Warnings: Porn. And attempted humor.

Post kh2  
A/N: For my lovely Michi-dear Thanks for everything you do for me, and happy laaaate birthday. 3 And thanks to Ren, who took the time out of her day to beta this for me. 3

Disclaimer: lol not mine. WOE.

oOo

Sora shifted in his seat uncomfortably, flipping through another page, then another, and another and even if he squinted, he still couldn't make the words do anything interesting or make them understandable. Groaning, he let his head smack down against the book and just sat there for a bit. How was he supposed to get any kind of work done- he just didn't _get _it. Being gone for so long had made it so hard for him to catch up on his school work; Riku was adjusting better, yes, but even he was having his problems. It wasn't easy to acclimate back into "normal" society when someone was used to fighting and not studying.

_Just give it up for right now. Your complaining is making my head hurt. _

"Shut up, Roxas," Sora groaned, then whipped his head up and clapped his hands to his mouth as a shady looking Islander sent him a weird look from across the table. Flushing, Sora bent back down behind his pile of books and wished that he could just teleport out of the library and away from the books filled with obnoxious words. 'You're not being helpful so you don't get to complain and that guy was looking at me like I was insane and it's your fault.'

…_Right. _Roxas let out a sigh inside Sora's head and shifted around. _You've been at this for three hours. Staring at the book isn't going to make you absorb the knowledge. Just take the books home and study them later._

Sora made a noise and sighed against the paper, tapping his fingers against the table restlessly and yelping when two hands landed on his shoulders, startling him. The creepy guy was giving him _looks _again (_Stop being so paranoid, Sora,_ Roxas hissed irritably) like he was going to do something and _those hands were still on his back_. Jerking his head up, he relaxed when he saw a curtain of silver hair and bright blue-green eyes looking down at him. "Jerk," Sora managed, ignoring Roxas' snort of amusement at the juvenile insult. "What are you doing here, Riku?"

"Your mom sent me to go get you; it's Friday, remember? She wanted you home in time for dinner and -- are you _studying_?" Riku bent over him, skimming the book and whistling lowly. "Give it a rest; just take all the books home and I'll study with you tomorrow. Tonight is relax night, not make our heads hurt with homework night. Your video games are sitting all alone in your room just waiting to be used by us so I can kill you."

Sora snorted, stretching his arms out and wiggling his fingers to try and get some kind of feeling into them. "Yeah, big words there, but you're the one who's going to get killed. Hang on, though, I gotta put some of these books back and then I'll head out with you." He looked up, relieved that Creepy Man was gone as well. Standing up, he scooped up his pile of books and headed over to the shelf where he had gotten them from, noting with vague annoyance that Creepy Man had not bothered to put his own books away. Rolling his eyes, he started shelving the books again, stretching up to put some of them away until he was back to his pile of the ones he needed. Checking them out and vaguely confused at the startled look of the librarian, he made his way to where Riku was leaning against the door waiting for him and offered a sunny smile in return. "Ready?"

In response, Riku pushed the door open, catching it with the tips of his fingers as he waited for Sora to go through. "Looks like it's gonna storm," he noted, looking up at the murky clouds and the hiss of the wind through the trees. Sora made a noise from off to his side, juggling the books as best he could while keeping up Riku's longer strides. There was companionable silence for a long time, the two of them simply walking down the road; the easy comfortableness that came with the two of them having gone through utter hell only to return a little worse for wear but still close friends. Riku paused suddenly, an odd look on his face as he turned to face Sora, looking anywhere but his eyes. "Sora…Listen, I have a question about-"

Sora poked him in the chest and looked up at his friend with a sunny smile, his entire demeanor relaxed. "Riku, we've been over this; it's fine." Another poke for good measure and to get rid of that echo of guilt in Riku's eyes. "Seriously." A smile and a shrug. "If it'll make you feel better you can help me carry some of these books and we'll call it even, yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, Riku held his hands out and took a few of the books, not bothering to comment on the utter unequal comparison because he knew that Sora was nothing but stubborn when he set his mind to something. Coming up on Sora's house, he nudged the gate open and held it open for the brunet, following him up to the door and then inside where he set the books down with a sigh.

Toeing off their shoes, both teens made their way through the entrance hallway and into the kitchen where Sora's mother was stirring something with one hand and digging in one of the cabinets for something with her other one. "Ah, mom, you want some help there?" Sora asked, coming up behind her and examining the cabinet that was full of spices and herbs. "What'd'ya need?"

"Rosemary please," she turned around and sent a sunny smile to Riku, waving her now-free hand. "Hello, Riku, thanks for finding him. Dinner should – oh, thanks Sora-dear – should be ready soon. Why don't you boys just head upstairs and I'll call you when dinner's done."

Sora nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek and nudging Riku up the steps to his room. "Mommy's boy," Riku teased with amusement, ignoring how Sora poked him hard in the small of his back. "Cute, Sora."

"Pfft, at least _my_ mother let me outside to go see you when we got back. I seem to remember your mom just sitting there and hugging you for the rest of the day and nothing would l-"

Rolling his eyes, Riku turned around on the stairs and messed up Sora's hair, running the rest of the way and snickering at Sora's muttering as he went the rest of the way upstairs. "What do you feel like playing?" Riku asked, sprawling onto Sora's bed and staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that the boys had placed up there years ago. Their rooms seemed so much smaller now, he mused, hearing Sora dig through the mess of wires and games, with clicks plastic on plastic as he worked. "What about that new one we picked up the other day?"

Sora dug a little more and then found it, holding it up and waving it victoriously, glancing back at a sleepy-looking Riku, stretched out on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. _'Stop ogling him,_' Roxas muttered inside his head, shifting.

'_It's not like he's ugly to look at,'_ Sora pointed out teasingly, more for his own amusement at Roxas' hiss of annoyance. '_I can see why you and he um…'_

'_We aren't having this conversation. No,_' Roxas bit out refusing to even look at the older teen on the bed. _'Drop it._'

Thankfully, for Roxas, Sora's mother called up to get their attention and tell them that dinner was ready, and both boys went back down the stairs. Sora's father was already at the table, skimming something that was written in a small book and looking up when he heard them enter. "Riku, how are you doing?" he asked genially, and with a small smile on his lips, Sora watched as the seventeen-year-old carried out small-talk much better than he had a year ago when they arrived back on the Islands. He had grown up a lot, Sora mused, absently helping his mother set out bowls full of soup on the table. There were still times when Riku would withdraw from them, spending time at his tree but those times were growing fewer and further away as all of them slowly acclimated into society once more.

Both boys stayed after dinner to help clean up until Sora's mother shooed them off back upstairs with a swing of a now-clean spatula. Back in his own room, the brunet set up the gaming system, digging through the tangled mess to plug it in and then pushing Riku to the side of his bed and sprawling out on his stomach next to the other boy. Game settings were quickly set up, the characters picked and then it was companionable silence as the two of them were quickly immersed into the game.

Sora was extremely active even when he was playing a game, bouncing the bed as he button-jammed, groaning dramatically when he was killed, or a hit was landed on his character and when the opposite happened, he did an awkward little bouncing dance, grinning and humming under his breath.

'_Stop that,_' Roxas said dryly, using Sora's eyes to watch the battle and the brunet could hear the smirk in his mental voice. '_Don't go that way, he'll kill-'_

Sora moaned, dropping his head against his arms as his character was thrown off a cliff and into a conveniently placed pit of spikes. _'Pssh, fine, if you're so great, you can play_,' Sora threw back, drifting back in their mind and feeling Roxas shift into their body, slipping into his skin easily.

Riku's eyes shifted over to the side, seeing Roxas propped up on his elbows with the controller in hand and he simply raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out, Sora get tired of losing?" he asked, and his lips curled at the dirty look the blond shot him. "What?"

Refusing to answer, Roxas turned his attention to the screen and pressed the button quickly, launching a flurry of attacks and sending Riku's character into the very same pit, raising a challenging eyebrow in return. Sora let out a soft laugh in Roxas' head, watching the two of them fight, their interactions much more serious than his and Riku's had been. Roxas fought silently, his eyes focused on the battle at hand, the total opposite of Sora.

Hours later, the soft rumbles of thunder they had heard on their way home had grown into flashes of lightning and loud cracks of thunder. Unplugging the game, Sora took over and watched Riku push aside the blue curtains and stare out at the murky sky, fingers pressed to the window. "You okay?" Sora asked, coming to stand next to the taller teen and look out the window himself. A soft murmur of assurance made Sora feel a little better as he watched the storm, the lashes of rain on his window and on the roof of the house in the background. "It's like, midnight, I think. Kairi wanted to know earlier if we wanted to go into town with her later, I told her I didn't know and I'd ask you tonight."

"Yeah, sounds good. After we study, right?" Riku turned away from the window, drawing his side of the curtain closed and heading over to his book bag, digging through for the pajamas that he had packed in earlier. Behind him he could hear Sora opening drawers and looking for his own clothes, humming under his breath and pausing every once in a while. Changing out of their old clothes and into loose pajamas, Riku sprawled out on the bed while Sora reached up into his closet and drew out a dull blue sleeping bag, tossing it on the ground next to his bed. It took only a few moments for them to get situated; every time Riku spent the night it would be Sora who took the floor at his own insistence, and it went the other way when they were over at Riku's house.

Stretching out in the sleeping bag, Sora kicked off the top part and arched his back, sighing when it popped loudly in the quiet room. _'You're going to break your back doing that,_' Roxas said dryly. _'And I still can't believe that you were going to discuss Riku with me, of all things.'_

'_It's my body!'_ Sora protested back. '_If you're gonna use it for_ those _things, I can at least talk about it. It's not like I don't know about it- I'd really rather not as he's my best friend and that's kind of um…weird, but still.'_

'_We so aren't talking about this,'_ Roxas snapped again, and Sora let out a nervous little laugh. On the bed, Riku shifted and regarded them with sleepy blue-green eyes and a vague smile. '_Don't you dare, Sora._'

"Roxas, leave Sora alone; he keeps shifting when you guys talk," Riku mumbled, tugging the sheet up around him with a foot hanging off the edge of the bed slightly.

'…_tell him to deal with it and stop whining_,' Roxas muttered, cursing softly when Sora pushed him to the front of their mind and made them change into his body. "That's so irritating."

A quiet, content laugh escaped Riku as he reached out a hand and brushed his fingertips across Roxas' wrist, eyes closing when he felt Roxas just barely intertwine their fingers. 'You_ guys are weird,' _Sora said with a grin, yawning and shifting back further into their head. '_Your relationship is weird too. Just a whole pile'a weird.'_

'_Shut up, Sora. You don't make any sense when you're tired,'_ Roxas shot back, but the words hit a little too close for comfort. What was he supposed to say when he and the older boy did something like this. True, the times were few and far between, but still… '_We fight and we sleep together. It's a way to pass time._' He finally said, not liking the quiet '_mm_,' that he got in response. He had gotten used to the brunet humoring him and had picked up on the tone of voice that normally indicated that- this was one of those times. '_Go to sleep._'

-

Sora sighed quietly, fingers tracing the words as he tried to focus his mind onto anatomy and the makeup of bone structure, but he couldn't seem to keep it on what was proving to be the most boring thing that he had done in a long time. Digging through his pile of books, he frowned when he noticed a book that really didn't belong. Opening it up to a random page, he found his jaw dropping at the picture on the page. "Uh," he managed eloquently, feeling Roxas shift forward enough to see what was making his Other so stunned. "Uh," he said again for clarification.

'…You picked up the wrong book,' Roxas said dryly, as if Sora hadn't already figured it out by the pictures on the page.

"Yeah, kinda noticed," Sora said. "…You really shouldn't be able to bend like that. _Can_ you bend like that? Wouldn't your legs like…just…ow." He flipped to another page and felt his eyes widen more. "That's really awkward."

Roxas rolled his eyes, focusing on parting their minds and materialized behind Sora, resting his hands on his Other's shoulder as he peered over and grimaced at the picture. "I…maybe if you're really flexible?" he said helplessly, realizing that Sora was reading the words under each picture with barely stifled snickers at some of the wording. The teen flipped to the next page with the kind of curiosity that one would have at regarding a totally embarrassing mess.

"No, o-oh man, that has to be uncomfortable, her legs are touching her shoulders and-" Sora tilted his head to the side.

Coughing quietly, Roxas mumbled a, "…Not…not really."

Sora choked on air, sputtering and jerking around to regard his Nobody with wide eyes and a blush painted on his cheeks. "I wouldn't _know,_" Sora muttered. "I really, really don't want in on yours and Riku's um… yeah. I try really, really hard to stay clear of the memories of my Nobody and my best friend doing _that_, thank you very much." He glanced back at the book and wrinkled his nose. "You can't unsee things like that."

Roxas stifled a snicker and jerked when he felt arms slide around his middle and a warm body pressed against his back. "What are you two doing?" Riku asked, his voice low, lips pressed to Roxas' ear. Sora jerked around and made a face, cheeks flushing even more.

"Bye," he managed, grabbing Roxas' hand and slipping easily inside the other boy's mind, smacking up mental shields and vaguely thinking that he was going to have to disinfect both his bed and his chair.

Roxas tilted his head back, their lips barely an inch apart. "Riku," he greeted quietly, not quite sure he liked the way that his (Sora's) heart sped up as Riku ghosted a kiss over his lips and splayed fingers across his stomach. "He thought you were still asleep."

"No. Woke up about ten minutes ago." He peered over and raised an eyebrow at the book. "You can do that?" he asked with a mix of amusement and a shade of something else. "Wouldn't your arms go numb after a while? Wait, is the entire book filled with that? The pictures, I mean."

"…I don't feel like looking." Roxas shifted back and sighed softly as Riku pressed a kiss to his throat. "Go brush your teeth before you try anything else," he ordered, feeling Riku's smirk against his skin. The older boy obeyed, heading off to Sora's bathroom while Roxas sank into the comfortable desk chair that Sora had, his arms crossed. _'Sora. Sora, stop ignoring me._'

'What_, Roxas. Come on, stop trying to ruin my childhood wi- oh. You're not doing…um, anything. What do you want?'_

'…_Nothing. Never mind. Sorry.'_ Roxas shifted in the chair, all too aware of Sora's curiosity and suspicions. '_Don't worry about it, Sora._'

Sora shifted in his head, smiling warmly and Roxas thought that he could almost feel it'_Roxas…it's okay to like him. You already do, it's just a matter of you actually realizing it and Riku accepting it._' Sora smiled at him and pulled the shields back up as Riku came back. '_Don't worry so much, yeah?'_

Roxas closed his eyes and opened them again, finding that Sora was gone from the front of his mind and it was just he and Riku in Sora's bedroom. The taller teen's lips curled a little when Roxas reached out and slipped the tips of his fingers under the edge of the waistband of his pants, pulling him forward. To Roxas' vague surprise, Riku straddled the low arms of the couch, using Roxas' knees as support. Hands coming to rest on either side of the blond's head, Riku bent down and kissed the other Keyblade wielder, lightly and teasing, a barely-there play of lips. "What," Roxas breathed into Riku's mouth, his hands coming to rest on his waist. "You just wake up and want it? It's only seven in the morning."

A half-laugh escaped Riku, fading into a soft groan as Roxas placed hand over his partially-hard cock, palming it thoughtfully. "Why are you so talkative today?" he said in return, arching his hips up a little to try and further encourage the teasing moves. The blond shrugged in answer, sliding a hand back to grope him tauntingly before bending down and pressing his lips to Riku's cloth-covered erection. Breath catching at the symbolism behind it and the sensation of Roxas teasing him like that Riku tangled one hand in blond hair and tugged a little, knowing that the edge of pain wasn't necessarily bad for either of them.

Smirking up at the flushed teen, Roxas moved his hand back and ghosted it back over Riku just to see his eyes darken. _'Roxas.'_ The Nobody froze, his blue eyes wide as he felt Sora surface enough to talk to him. _'Um. You…you know, top, okay? I can't concentrate when you bottom; you guys are a little…rough and uh…ow..'_ Before Roxas could respond, the Keyblader had drawn back to the corner of their mind leaving Roxas with a bemused look on his face as he stroked his right hand over Riku's chest, fingers teasing one of his nipples thoughtfully.

"Hey," he said quietly, nudging the blue-green-eyed boy back and pushing him to the bed where they fell in a tangled mess of seeking hands and intertwined legs. "Sora wants me to tell you," Roxas paused, biting at Riku's throat and looking up just to see the wide-eyed look of embarrassment at Sora being aware of what was going on, "that I'm topping today."

Riku gave him raised eyebrow, helping to strip him of his clothes and then wiggling free of his own at Roxas' insistent fingers and hot mouth on his skin. "R-really now, did he?" he breathed, choking on air when Roxas' hand closed around his cock and jerked him off in the reckless, heated way that only he did. It was almost too hot, too hard at first from the roughness of the calluses on his hand but it was good, still. "Right." Riku said, his gaze a little unfocused as he bucked his hips up and they closed when Roxas kissed him, a little sloppily, a little too hard and their teeth clinked together once, but it was _right_.

Really, Riku mused as Roxas mouthed the head of his cock while reaching over to the drawer and fumbling for the lube, the blond deserved something for that because he was multitasking really, really well and the feel of his tongue on him was really, really good. An embarrassing little noise escaped him when Roxas drew away to slick his fingers, his eyes dark and heated as he nudged Riku's legs apart and wasted no time in sliding a finger inside him. His own erection was pressed to Riku's thigh as he bit at one of Riku's nipples and at an impatient arch of hips, added a second finger and worked on stretching the older boy out a little quicker than he usually did but he knew Riku could take it- they both had proven it more times than they could remember.

"Roxas," Riku gasped, breathy and just a little helpless as he gripped the blond's wrist tightly. Nodding jerkily, Roxas directed the taller boy in the position he wanted, straddling his waist and then sinking down on him with quiet, bit-off little groans, until he was fully seated. It was almost too much sometimes, he thought a little deliriously as Roxas cupped his hips and urged him to start moving. From this angle it was embarrassingly quick for him to reach the edge with Roxas' lube-slick hand curling around him and jerking him off and from the narrow-eyed look he was getting, Riku knew the blond was aware of just what he did to him. It took only a few more flicks of his wrist and then Riku was snapping his hips up with a ragged, choked-off groan, Roxas' lips curling in a wicked little smirk as he watched Riku shudder above him, all pale skin and lean muscles.

Pausing the silver-haired teen, he nudged him off and felt the smile turn a little wry at how Riku gave him a dirty look but obeyed, already knowing what the blond was thinking. _That, _he thought with a tad bit of morbid amusement, _that_ was how many times they had done this.

Shaking his head to try and focus at what was at hand now, Roxas slid back in with a hand on the small of Riku's back and another holding his hip almost too hard, leaving red marks that faded into white afterwards. Riku was making little desperate groans with each slap of skin on skin, fingers clenched in the sheets and his lips pressed to his forearm to muffle anymore noise-or at least as much as he could. "Ro-Roxas," Riku panted, each thrust just on the side of pleasure-pain. "I can't- Roxas, come, god-"

Roxas let out a hiss, tangling a hand in Riku's mussed hair and tugging a little bit, knowing the edge of pain didn't bother either of them. (Later, Sora would shudder and mutter, '_you two are so screwed up, seriously,_' in that patronizing tone of his). "Say my name," he demanded, his thrusts hard as he went closer and closer to the edge with Riku's noises urging him on. "Say it, Ri-ku."

Riku glared straight ahead at the wall at the indignity of the situation. "Damnit," he cursed, arching back a little and holding himself up on one hand while his free one reached back and tangled in sweat-damp blond hair while the one in his tightened on his waist. "_Roxas_."

Smiling a little dangerously, a little sharply, Roxas thrust once, and then a second time, drawing out and coming on him instead of inside him, knowing how Roxas hated the feel of come inside him. Riku was panting as if he had just run a marathon while Roxas simply pressed his lips to a sweaty shoulder and adjusted as Riku half-collapsed, half-lowered himself down to the bed. Come and sweat were drying on their skin but for the moment neither of them could find it in them to care right then. Part of Riku was vaguely irritated at how he was half-hard from it even after coming because it just further proved how much of an effect Roxas had on him, but the other part of him was disgustingly content to have Roxas' hand on his stomach, curled around him, warm, and solid, and real.

After a few more moments, Riku realized that neither of them really wanted Sora's parents to wander in and find them like that, especially since they didn't know about Roxas and neither of them were willing to explain everything that happened. Masking the taking the shower together under the pretense of it being quicker and they were saving water, the two washed up, their hands gradually growing more adventurous as the realization that something had _changed_ with their relationship hit them. They weren't simply fucking to pass time anymore, or maybe it hadn't really been that for a long time, but there was something there even if they didn't want to admit it right away. From the veiled look in Roxas' eyes, Riku knew that neither of them were ready to talk about it but as it lurked above them he knew that they would talk about it eventually.

Kissing under the shower was interesting, Riku thought absently, pulling away and slipping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself while Roxas finished washing the shampoo out of his hair. It was still early when both were dressed and the sheets on the bed were changed, the dirty ones thrown in the hamper with the mental note that Sora would have to do that load on his own.

Riku stretched out on the bed, aching pleasantly, a little more sore than usual perhaps, but it was always worth it. Roxas' eyes were distant and Riku realized that he was talking to Sora inside their head. A few minutes later, Roxas pushed Riku aside and stretched out on the bed beside him, the warmth comforting. Half-asleep, Riku didn't notice right away when Sora's mother knocked on the door, but it was barely enough time for Roxas to shift into Sora quickly and dash over to the desk, shuffling papers and grinning brightly at the middle-aged woman.

"Morning, mom," he greeted, smirking at Riku's quiet echo and sleepy wave from the bed.

"Breakfast in a few minutes, sweetie; I made pancakes for both of you; come down here in a few minutes, okay?" She smiled at them both and headed out, leaving the door cracked open behind her.

"_Gah_," Sora said eloquently. "Way too close."

"Mmnh," Riku agreed, opening an eye and regarding the brunet with a lazy smile. "Breakfast time."

-

A few minutes after breakfast, Sora's mother headed upstairs and started the washer with a new load of clothing, taking out the clothes out of the dryer and making her way to Sora's room, dumping the clothes on his bed for him to sort out how he wanted. Glancing over at the pile of books, she shook her head and leaned over to examine them, eyes widening when she skimmed the words and caught a bizarre picture. She really didn't want to know what kind of project Sora was researching at school, she decided and made her way out without a word.

oOo

Mm, yeah, so my attempt at semi-happy RikuRoxas. And humor. Plztobenotshootingme. Crit, comments, all of the above make me a very happy authoress, yes! Happy late 4th of July! Also, FFN lets people now know when their stuff is fav'd. Please, not just for me but for other authors too; if you're going to fav something, let us know how you liked it! It only takes a bit of your time and it makes our day brighter.


End file.
